


Read and review

by queefqueen



Series: Fruela series [3]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queefqueen/pseuds/queefqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While enjoying a private moment Herald Toitila discovers an astonishing document. Should be rated S for silly. Bad ideas and poor writing are the author's own :), the Valdemar Universe and all that is Mercedes Lakey's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reviewing

Herald Toitila was taking a dump. The Collegium privy was a posh establishment and sported a wad of papers on a nail stuck into the doorsill. He thought he saw a word - or a name, to be more specific - he recognized amongst the scribbling on one of the papers.

Frowning, he extracted it from the wad and examined it, frowning in concentration. The handwriting was atrocious and the author had a merciless disregard for punctuation and capitalization. It took him a while to figure out that numbers were used instead of some words as a form of shorthand. Despite this discovery, some letter clusters remained a mystery nonetheless.

"she wus like the preetiest girls in valdemar when vaynel saw heer he sayd omg u r preety wtf i now she said and ur goodloking 2 she said vanyel wuz her 1 tru luv but she was smarkt and new he luved stefan 2 so she said i will seeng ok vanyleyn said and she sang pretty becyase she had the pretiest and bestest sweetest voicve in valdermarn and vanyel said omg u sing betterer than stafan wtf she made vnayelt forget stefna and she said i luv u and he said i luv u 2 coz u r pretiest and lol omg wft they f**88!1 and she shoed gurlluv squee!11 to be so much beterer than boyluv and they had many barbies wich they razed into heralds PLZR&R"

Something about Vanyel. Must be a product of the classes for the barely literate Trainees, he decided.

The mental effort of figuring what PLZR&R might mean helped him finish his business, so he decided to put the paper to good use. He left the privy, whistling, the paper – heavy from the review on it – already forgotten.


	2. Translation

translation of cryptic text from previous page

She must had been the most beautiful girl in Valdemar. When Vanyel set his eyes on her he exclaimed - By the Goddess, you are beautiful! She replayed - I'm aware of that. You are quite handsome yourself. She loved Vanyel with a love bordering on obsession yet she was aware that he loved Stefan. She suggested that she would sing, to which Vanyel consented. She sang beautifully as she had a wonderful, sweet voice. Vanyel was impressed and thought that her signing surpassed Stefan's. She made Vanyel forget Stefan and told him that she loved him. He replied that he loved her as well as she was the loveliest woman he had ever encountered. They consumated their reciprocated emotions and she revealed to him how much more rewarding bedding a woman than a man was. They had many children which they raised according to the Herald ethos.


End file.
